metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Gorea
Gorea is the main antagonist of Metroid Prime Hunters. Description Gorea is a powerful being that invaded the Alimbic Cluster millennia ago, as a shapeless gas. It assumed the form of a gigantic, three-legged Alimbic and began destroying the Alimbic race and spreading chaos throughout the Tetra Galaxy. Gorea not only resisted the weapons used against it, but it seized and copied them, using the Alimbics' own technology against them. In a last, desperate attempt to contain it, the Alimbic Order used a device called the Seal Sphere to trap Gorea. As an extra precaution, they put the Seal Sphere in the prison ship "Oubliette" and used the Alimbic Cannon to send the ship into the Infinity Void. Since the Seal Sphere used the Alimbics' psionic energy, this caused the race to go extinct in the physical world. Centuries later, Gorea sent out the telepathic message that was used to lure Bounty Hunters from across the universe in promise of "Ultimate Power" within the Alimbic Cluster. This plot would almost free Gorea in the end; however, the ancient being was unaware of the Omega Cannon stationed within the Oubliette facility which was later used to defeat Gorea's final phase. Very little is revealed in scans about where Gorea originated. Alimbic datashades say that Gorea came to planet Alinos in the form of a comet. This is not too dissimilar to the Leviathans of Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. It also assimilates weapons from its oppressors like Metroid Prime, and has a second flying form that requires a specialized weapon to defeat. Battle Samus Aran arrived in the Oubliette mere moments after the other Bounty Hunters. Samus traveled through the eerie prison and finally reached Gorea's chamber. There, she saw the other Hunters shooting at a large ornate orb in the center of the room. The orb shattered, releasing Gorea from its cage. The creature sent out six tendrils from its waist which latched onto the Hunters and drained their abillities. Gorea was now in possession of Kanden's Volt Driver, Weavel's Battlehammer, Noxus' Judicator, Spire's Magmaul, Trace's Imperialist, and Sylux's Shock Coil. After morphing two cannon-like arms, Gorea challenged the onlooking Samus in its old form of a monstrous Alimbic in the lower levels of the Oubliette. It cycled between the six weapons it had stolen from the Hunters. It would also swipe at Samus with its arms if she came too close. However, its shoulders became vulnerable to the antithesis of the weapon it was using at any one time. If one shoulder accumulated enough damage, Gorea would lose that arm, but regrow it in a few moments. If Samus successfully destroyed both arms in quick succession, Gorea would try to regenerate by floating in the air and drawing energy from the Seal Sphere. At this point, Samus could attack the Seal Sphere to damage Gorea with whatever weapon she had used to destroy its arms. However, Gorea would retalitate by grabbing Samus with its tendril and throwing her around the room, as well as using its tendrils to grab the Trocras in the room and use them as projectiles. Once Gorea accumulated enough damage, it appeared to be destroyed. Gorea Phase 2 In actuality, Gorea had a second form. Samus could only find and battle this form if she shot the six panels on the wall of the prison she fought the first form in with their corresponding weapons, in the order indicated by the "Alimbic Prophecy" lore scans. After Gorea was defeated, the panels teleported it and Samus to a new arena. Gorea's second form resembles the first, but it lacks any limbs and is now bonded to the Seal Sphere. It floats around, and is capable of teleportation. The Seal Sphere is free-floating and vulnerable; all Alimbic essence has left the sphere, and Gorea is trying to draw energy from it. It is still Gorea's weak point, but is now impervious to all of Samus's weapons. The six orange spots on Gorea's lower flap-like appendage serve as a health bar, even though Gorea already has an official one. The more damage dealt to Gorea, the more of those spots turn black. In the picture (left) all of Gorea's spots are lit. Shortly after the battle begins, Samus receives a message from her ship that guides her to the Omega Cannon, located at the bottom of the arena. The cannon is capable of damaging the Seal Sphere, and Samus is soon able to defeat Gorea. Powers and abilities Gorea's powers bear some similarites to Metroid Prime. Like Metroid Prime, Gorea is capable of absorbing and assimilating the weapons of its opponents using its tentacles, demostrated when it absorbed the powers of all six hunters. As stated in the Alimbic Lore, Gorea can also drain the life energy out of its victims, leaving their bodies as withered husks, a similar ability to the Metroids. Gorea possesses some form of telepathy, as it was able to to lure the hunters to the prison, and is capable of teleportation as well as levitation. Logbook entries Theory of Survival In the final cutscene of Metroid Prime Hunters, Gorea explodes and soon after the Oubliette prison is destroyed. If one looks at their enemy kill record in the Records option on the Main Menu, before and after the Gorea fight, they'll notice that the record remains the same. Gorea scans are, however, still present in the bioform data if collected, confirming the fight was logged by the game. Keep in mind, only Gorea can be attacked for this to be accurate. Due to Gorea not counting as a "kill", the creature may have somehow managed to survive the skirmish within the Oubliette prison. All other enemies factor in as a "kill" within the game. Also Gorea 4 in the Alimbic lore section it states that Gorea replicated itself in solid form, with previous installments mentioning it emerging from the comet that hit Alinos as a vapour. It is therefore possible that it could rebuild its form after its defeat. Trivia *Gorea is apparently capable of speech - the Alimbic Lore entry Gorea 01 states that "The horror shrieked its name: GOREA." However, the creature is never seen to demonstrate this ability ingame. :*It is possible that the Alimbics merely named the creature after the sound of its vocalizations, as opposed to Gorea actually speaking and identifying itself. :*However, none of the sounds made by the entity during Samus's encounter with it even vaguely resemble the word "Gorea". *It is never specified what the Ultimate Power really is. It is thought to be the Omega Cannon or possibly Gorea itself, due to the threat it posed to the universe. *In the Alimbic Pride 04 lore, "the cancer" is said to have left survivors in a state in which it seemed that their spirits had been sucked dry. This is similar to Old Bird's speech on the X Parasite claiming that they suck everything dry. *In the Alimbic War 04 lore, Gorea is said to have grown stronger from devouring the life energy of the Alimbic people. This is similar to a characteristic of the Metroid organism. *Though Gorea was only shown absorbing the six bounty hunters' abilities, Gorea's shoulders in its first form resemble those of Samus's Varia Suit. *Much of the info gathered about Gorea seems somewhat similar to certain aspects of Phazon and its delivery methods (via a cosmic body impacting a planet, like a meteor), and thus, it could be theorized that Gorea may have a connection to Phazon in some way. It is also possible that the meteor Gorea impacted in was a Leviathan. However, this seems unlikely as not one drop of Phazon is ever encountered in Hunters. Conversely, the Metroid Prime series revolves around Phazon, and the locations in the games are often planets struck by Leviathans, which would support a connection between Gorea and Phazon. *The music heard when battling Gorea 2 is a remix of Metroid Prime Battle, the music heard when battling Metroid Prime's second form in the game of the same title. *Gorea is the only final boss in the Prime series not to be related to the Metroid Prime itself. *The concept of attacking Gorea's arms with different weapons at different times is similar to the battle with Metroid Prime. *The shoulder region of Gorea's arms seem similar to orbs, creating another similarity to a Prime series boss: Mogenar in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. *Gorea will not attack Samus if she stands in the outer ring of the arena when it enters its first Seal Sphere form. *This is the music heard when battling Gorea: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GZ5lmZGc3G8 *Gorea is the third main villain to be a mimic of one of its past opponents, the first being SA-X and the second being Dark Samus. *Gorea bears a resemblence to Golett and Golurk, Ghost/Ground type Pokemon from Pokemon Black and White es:Gorea pt:Gorea Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Dimensional Category:Oubliette Category:Deceased Category:Telepaths Category:Shapeshifters Category:Teleporters